sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess (soundtrack)
| recorded = 1993-1994 | venue = | studio = Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. (songs) Chartmaker Studios (songs) Sony Pictures Scoring Stage (songs) Signet Soundelux Studios (songs) Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M (songs / score) Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios (score) | genre = Soundtrack | length = | label = Walt Disney Records / Sony Wonder | producer = James Newton Howard, Michael Mason (co-producer) David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }}The Swan Princess: Music From The Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the Warner Bros. and Universal Studios animated Feature The Swan Princess. The single "Far Longer than Forever" performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne, was nominated for a Golden Globe Award. Track listings | extra1 = James Newton Howard | title1 = Prologue | length1 = 3:04 | extra2 = Sandy Duncan, Howard McGillin, Liz Callaway, Dakin Matthews, Jess Harnell, Adam Wylie, Haley Joel Osment, Lacey Chabert, Mae Whitman, Edie Lehmann, Caroline Peyton, Sally Dworsky, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Joan Barber, Bruce Moore, Jonathan Dokuchitz, George Dvorsky | title2 = This is My Idea | length2 = 6:09 | extra3 = Kevin Michael Richardson, Jim Cummings, Peter Samuel, Gordon Stanley, AL DeRuiter, Larry Hansen, Randy Hansen, Wayne Knight, Mary Kay Bergman, Edie Lehmann, Caroline Peyton, Sandy Duncan | title3 = Practice, Practice, Practice | length3 = 2:23 | extra4 = Liz Callaway and Howard McGillin | title4 = Far Longer Than Forever | length4 = 2:23 | extra5 = Liz Callaway, David Ogden Stiers, Randy Newman, Luther Vandross, James Newton Howard, William Ross | title5 = No Fear | length5 = 3:37 | extra6 = Peter Renaday | title6 = No More Mr. Nice Guy | length6 = 2:40 | extra7 = Jeff Bennett and Billy Crystal | title7 = Princess on Parade | length7 = 4:09 | extra8 = Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne | title8 = Far Longer than Forever | length8 = 3:46 | extra9 = Dr. John | title9 = No More Mr. Nice Guy | length9 = 3:00 | extra10 = James Newton Howard | title10 = The Enchanted Castle | length10 = 2:14 | extra11 = James Newton Howard | title11 = It's Not What It Seems | length11 = 1:49 | extra12 = James Newton Howard | title12 = Derek Finds Odette | length12 = 1:47 | extra13 = James Newton Howard | title13 = Gator-Aid | length13 = 2:51 | extra14 = James Newton Howard | title14 = Odette Flies/Derek Gallops | length14 = 1:14 | extra15 = James Newton Howard | title15 = End Credits | length15 = 1:22 | extra16 = Jennifer Love Hewitt and Bryan Adams | title16 = Eternity | length16 = 4:09 }} * Note, The short song sung in between the songs "Princesses On Parade" called "No Fear (Reprise)" in the film is not sung in the soundtrack version of the song. * Note 2, A deleted song called "Forever In My Heart" what eventually became "Far Longer than Forever". * Note 3, A deleted song called "Rothbart's Song" what eventually became "No More Mr. Nice Guy". ''The Animated Classic Soundtrack'' track listing # "Prologue" - 3:03 # "This Is My Idea" - 6:08 # "Rothbart Attacks King William" - 1:31 # "Practice, Practice, Practice" - 2:22 # "The Enchanted Castle" - 2:12 # "Far Longer Than Forever" - 2:24 # "Jean-Bob's Theme" - 1:01 # "No Fear" - 3:35 # "It's Not What It Seems" - 1:45 # "Derek Finds Odette" - 1:44 # "No More Mr. Nice Guy" - 2:37 # "Princesses On Parade" - 4:04 # "Gator-Aid" - 2:48 # "Odette Flies/Derek Gallops" - 1:40 # "End Credits" - 1:31 # "Eternity" - 3:28 References Category:1994 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:The Swan Princess Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:James Newton Howard albums Category:Soundtracks produced by James Newton Howard